


Orchid Wool

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Orchid Wool

**Orchid Wool**

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 294

**Summary:** Arthur gives his future queen a very useful present.

**A/N:** Part of the King’s Lady Series

 

 

Gwen walked into her home and found a large bundle on the table with a note and a red rose on top of it.

Gwen picked up the rose and breathed in its scent. She smiled as she picked up the note and read it.

"Come for a ride with me. Meet me at the royal stables. Arthur"

Gwen already knew the bundle was yet another gift from Arthur. He had been giving her all manner of things since she agreed to be his wife.

Gwen carefully unwrapped the white cloth and found a soft wool riding cloak. It was short in the style a man would wear but since Gwen usually wore breeches when she rode it was perfect.

She lifted it and ran her hand against the soft pinkish purple wool. It was thick and well made. The dye work alone marked it as expensive.

Gwen laughed. When Arthur spoiled her he really spoiled her.

She put it back on the table and hurried to change and meet him.

When Gwen arrived wearing her present.  Arthur was leaning on the door frame smiling.

“You look beautiful.” Arthur said. “I knew that color would suit you.”

“You have to stop giving me presents.” Gwen protested. She knew he would ignore her but she had to try.

“Never!” Arthur chuckled. “You will be Queen soon you have to look the part.”

The groom brought their horses to the yard. He held the reins as Arthur helped Gwen up on her horse.

Arthur dismissed the groom with a nod and mounted his horse. “What do you say we ride out to take a quick look at the fields?”

Gwen nodded. “I don't care where we go, as long as we are together.”

Arthur smiled. “Always.”  


End file.
